Lizards
Chapter Two:Lizards is the second episode of Volume Two of Heroes. It aired on October 1, 2007. Plot summary The Irish criminals who found Peter Petrelli shackled inside a cargo container are holding him captive. They violently interrogate him about the missing cargo; a shipment of iPods. Claire Bennet, meanwhile, struggles to fit in to her new high school and avoid being noticed. She leaves for school as her mother and father read a newspaper article about Kaito Nakamura's death. He reveals that he was given the first of a series of eight paintings by Isaac Mendez that had yet to come true, the first depicting the death of Mr. Nakamura. Matt Parkman and Detective Fuller visit the roof of the Deveaux Building to investigate Nakamura's death. They find his photo with the helix scrawled on it, fingerprints leading to the knowledge that Angela Petrelli was present. Ando , a witness, explains to Parkman that the helix symbol means "godsend," and that it was the crest of a famous Samurai. Hiro Nakamura, still in Japan in 1671, attempts to help Takezo Kensei sober up in order to perform a rescue that would change history. When Kensei is unable to be helped, Hiro impersonates him, riding off on his horse. Claire, inspired by the biology lecture on the regenerative powers of lizards, asks about possible uses and evolutionary enhancements causing the possibility of this ability coming to humans and what it would mean to society, while West looks at her with newfound appreciation. Mohinder arrives in Hartsdale, meeting up with Bob. He asks about medical samples and research, but the representative informs him that he has his first assignment, a man who's turned up sick with the virus. Maya and Alejandro, still struggling to get across the border, visit the home of a woman named Nidia, an old family friend. She says she can get them across and when they ask how much it'll cost, she tells them it'll be free. Peter, who is still unable to remember even his name, is tended to by Caitlin, Ricky's sister. Caitlin explains that Ricky's failure to deliver the missing iPods will have dire consequences for Ricky. Both are then astonished to find that his wounds have disappeared. The man that Mohinder was assigned to heal turns out to be the Haitian. He initially refuses the offer to cure him, the virus to be a punishment from God for abusing his powers, but is convinced that, "maybe God's not quite done with you yet." At Nidia's house, Maya and Alejandro are approached by a healer, who offers her help. Skeptical but hopeful, Maya allows her to attempt it. At first the healer senses that she is scared of herself but then says, horrified, that she's cursed and "the curse is dark enough to kill the Devil himself." Hiro, as Kensei, uses his power to stop time and disarm the bandits, rescuing the swordsmith's daughter. She expresses her gratitude and he requests her to ride with him as her thanks. Peter later frees himself from his bonds by phasing his hands through rope. He starts to escape, but when thugs searching for Ricky attack Caitlin, he uses telekinesis, a bolt of energy, and super strength to protect her. West tells Claire that she should read a book he found by "some Indian guy." Claire, however, attempts to brush him off, claiming her interest was just boredom, only to find that her car is gone. Hiro, as Kensei, and the princess make their way back to the village. They take a short break in a clearing, Hiro noting that the cherry trees are in bloom, an indicator of an auspicious time. Hiro tells her that "deer are messengers of God. If you tell one your wish, they can pass along the message." She tells him that the heavens have already sent what she wishes for; someone who can save them all. He leaves her in a shower of cherry blossoms. Mohinder's cure succeeds, and he mentions that he is working for "a company," resulting in the two of them sharing a look. Scenery shifts to reveal Bob impatiently asking where the Haitian is, and it appears as though memory of the entire incident has been erased. Later on at nighttime, Nidia helps the twins cross the border. With border guards on their trail, Alejandro lets his sister go ahead of him with Nidia, but she begins to panic after they separate. Apparently, against her will, Maya's eyes become completely black and a viscous liquid streaks down her face. Nidia watches, horrified, and then chokes and falls to the ground; her eyes are also blackened, and similar black streaks have appeared on her face. As Alejandro catches up, he comforts his sister and tells her everything will be all right. After he grasps her hands, his eyes glow white, and in moments, her eyes turn normal again and Nidia is revived. Relieved at seeing Nidia alive, the two siblings embrace. However, Nidia believes both of the twins are cursed, and flees. Claire goes to her fathers work to tell him about the stolen car, where he tells her that she needs to be careful. She questions him about the limits of her abilities, and how it can be used to help others, such as donating blood. He tells her that she may feel confined, but that it's "nothing compared to what would happen if they found you." Parkman and the other detective interview Mrs. Petrelli, who alludes to a prior sexual relationship with Kaito. After thinking about someone wanting revenge, she then realizes that Parkman is reading her thoughts, and mentally demands that he get out of her head. Back in the main hall, Parkman greets Nathan, who has arrived to post his mother's bail. The two hear Mrs. Petrelli scream as the lights flicker out and run to the locked interrogation room, where she is being attackedby an unseen force. Parkman breaks in through the window, but she is alone with blood on her. In her hand is her own photo with the helix symbol scrawled across it. Ricky returns, angry that Peter turned a debt into a blood feud. He offers to trade his personal belongings, along with his freedom, for help with a final "job" to settle the feud. Kensei, persuaded by Hiro's pleas — and the prospect of a relationship with the swordsmith's daughter — agrees to rescue the swordsmith, but is ambushed by the bandits Hiro earlier disarmed. He appears to be killed by the bandits' arrows, but is somehow able to heal his wounds while Hiro watches, amazed. Parkman is asleep next to Molly, holding a notebook full of, presumably her, drawings of the helix symbol and pairs of eyes. Mohinder tucks her in and then calls Bennet, who asks if his trip was productive. Suresh tells him that he should have the answer to that shortly, and tells him that he didn't arouse suspicion but they'll be watching him more closely now. Bennet tells him not to worry, he will find the other paintings himself. Mohinder asks if he's sure, but he says, "you've given me everything I need," as the Haitian approaches him. Curious about the limits of her abilities, Claire cuts off her little toe to see if it will grow back, which it does. However, discovers that West had been watching through the window, and saw the incident. She tries to run after him, only to find him gone and Chandra Suresh's book lying on her driveway. The episode ends with her mother's dog, Mr. Muggles, barking at the sky. Starring * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Dania Ramirez as Maya Herrera * Shalim Ortiz as Alejandro Herrera Co-Starring * Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * David Anders as Takezo Kensei * Nicholas D'Agosto as West Rosen * Stephen Tobolowsky as Bob Bishop * Katie Carr as Caitlin * Jimmy Jean-Louis as the Haitian * Adair Tishler as Molly Walker Guest Starring Memorable quotes * "My father once told me, 'Deer are the messengers of God. If you have a wish and tell them, they can pass along the message.'" Trivia 202